How can I try to explain
by Papy-1412
Summary: Que craint un homme qui a pourtant tout abandonné? OS


_Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai pas vu le film Psycho-Pass et qu'après le désastre de la saison 2 je n'en ai aucune envie. Je préfère demeurer dans mes rêves et la perfection qu'était la saison 1, car quoiqu'on en dise, Makishima portait cette première saison, et sans lui, Psycho-Pass n'a plus raison d'être pour moi. Peut-être que je le regarderai un jour, mais pas aujourd'hui._

* * *

 **How can I try to explain**

* * *

Balancé lentement par le ressac, Kougami laissait sa tête suivre le mouvement du chalutier. Ses lèvres faisaient passer de la condensation. Il faisait froid. Sûrement parce que ce bateau transportait des armes, il faisait un détour vers le pôle sud, contournant la Nouvelle-Zélande, jusqu'à accoster sur la pointe du Chili.

Les hommes à bord ne parlaient bien sûr pas Japonais, bien qu'ils apprécient faire des affaires avec les immigrés qui campaient aux frontières du pays du soleil levant, priant pour qu'un jour Sybil leur ouvre leurs portes dorées. Dans ces camps qu'il avait traversés pour atteindre bon port, il y avait vu une misère qui n'existait pas dans le monde où il vivait. Une misère qu'il connaissait car il n'avait jamais apprécié être ignorant, mais qu'il n'avait jamais aperçue. Il se disait qu'il la connaîtrait peut-être très rapidement, mais l'expérience ne l'effrayait pas tant que cela. C'était un criminel, après tout, il devait déjà se considérer heureux d'avoir pu survivre.

En Amérique du Sud, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il ferait bien qu'il en ait une petite idée. Il se trouverait quelque part où dormir, quelque part où se faire de l'argent (car les économies de Masaoka lui avaient servi pour payer son voyage), et remonterait le continent. Il resterait seul, et espérait pouvoir s'installer à Rio de Janeiro, l'une des dernières villes qui était restée debout après les guerres du XXIe siècle.

Les guerres, il n'en avait pas appris beaucoup, car dans le Système Sybil, la connaissance de l'histoire n'était pas jugée comme nécessaire. Les gens en avaient peur. Ils craignaient de voir leur Psycho-Pass monter en l'apprenant. Car ils savaient que ce qu'ils avaient choisit de nier, c'était des millénaires de violence, d'affronts à la loi, et surtout de révolutions.

Il avait un jour pensé ainsi. Seulement, devenir Exécuteur l'avait ouvert à de nouveaux horizons, quand bien même sa liberté avait été au contraire limitée. Il avait appris tant de choses, grâce à Masaoka et sa culture vaste comme le monde, grâce à Kagari et les histoires qu'il avait entendu dans son centre de réhabilitation pour criminels potentiels, grâce à l'amour de la musique et des arts de Kunizuka, grâce aux hackings répétés de Shion. Il avait été nommé chien, et s'était dit que si devenir un animal à la botte d'un maître lui permettait d'ouvrir son esprit, de grandir, d'apprendre; il le referait tous les jours.

Il irait donc là-bas, seulement pour y faire quoi à part survivre : là était la question. Sa vie, voilà la deuxième fois qu'il l'abandonnait, avec seulement un casque masqueur de Psycho-Pass sous le bras. Mais, au fond de lui, il restait persuadé d'une chose : il n'en avait pas fini de sombrer dans l'ombre.

Il se rappelait vaguement des paroles d'Akane, et lâchait un petit sourire amer à chaque fois qu'il pensait à la promesse qu'il ne cessait de rompre. Mais il suivait la voie qu'il avait choisie. Celle de la destruction. Celle de la noirceur. Celle d'un chien qui a perdu sa laisse et erre dans les rues sombres.

La cigarette qu'il alluma fut comme un grand verre d'eau pour ses lèvres sèches. Il inspira longuement la nicotine, apprécia la chaleur dans sa poitrine, et laissa son regard s'égarer vers le plafond rouillé du paquebot. Les Etats-Unis étaient ce qu'il craignait le plus, à vrai dire. Sa relation tendue avec Sybil, même les Japonais la connaissaient, bien qu'ils n'en sachent que ce que racontaient les vidéos parodiques, formatées pour ne créer aucune violence chez les citoyens, du Ministère de la Communication.

Il avait appris plus de choses. Leurs frontières fermées étaient semblables à la cage de Sybil. Seulement, les dirigeants n'y restaient pas cloîtrés. Le FBIWS, Federal Bureau of Investigation and Worldwide Security, envoyait régulièrement des émissaires soit-disant à la recherche de « International Recognized Threats to International Peace »; c'est-à-dire personnes reconnues comme pouvant être d'une grande aide à la chasse aux terroristes demeurant au Moyen-Orient, dont les capacités mais aussi la nature rebelle était connue. La réouverture de Guantánamo, contrairement à ce que chantait le _Free York Times_ , n'était pas pour y placer les criminels en voie de réinsertion qui n'avaient pas de place dans les autres bâtiments annoncés comme surpeuplés.

Il était clair qu'il ne souhaitait pas passer d'une laisse à une autre. Aujourd'hui, en exil, il resterait dans sa solitude, voilà son seul impératif. Il savait que la liberté que prônait le Nouveau Monde était une illusion d'un temps passé. Et si la liberté était un concept qui demeurait vague pour lui, la philosophie avait pu lui apprendre qu'au fond, il avait toujours été un homme libre et ce même dans son appartement clos de la BAC.

« _Un état dans lequel un sujet peut choisir lui-même ses propres contraintes_... Cette définition ne m'a jamais plu. Car bien évidemment que la contrainte est nécessaire pour que notre libre-arbitre ne nous pousse pas en dehors de ce qui peut être considéré comme moral; mais la définition même de la contrainte la rend antonyme à la liberté, ne penses-tu pas? »

Ses yeux se fermèrent, bien que son poing se serre. Inconsciemment, son corps entier s'était tendu. Cela ne s'arrangea pas quand un rire délicat, comme une note de musique, suivit :

« Surpris de me voir? Allons, je sais que l'homme qui m'a tué ne pouvait s'attendre à me voir pour de bon disparaître. Les réflexions sont plus résistantes au temps que le philosophe lui-même, n'est-ce pas ce que l'on dit?

– Comment quelque chose qui ne peut même pas se permettre d'exister dans autre chose que mon esprit pourrait philosopher? »

Face à lui, l'homme tourna une page de son livre. Ses cheveux blancs retombaient contre ses fines épaules, jusque l'ouverture de son col, et sa clavicule. Ses doigts fins attrapaient la page et la déplaçait avec la douceur d'une plume, le bruit de frottement du papier résonnant dans le silence de la cabine. Kougami sentait sa gorge se serrer en baissant les yeux sur la chemise, puis le pantalon de toile relevé au dessus des chevilles si fines qu'on aurait cru pouvoir les briser. Elle était là, l'arme la plus puissante de Makishima : son apparente fragilité, dans sa blancheur spectrale, qui cachait l'agilité d'un lanceur de couteau et la langue acérée du plus effrayant et charismatique homme qu'il ait rencontré.

« Le temps est une chose éternellement surprenante, Kougami. La perception aussi. J'en viens à me demander si tu crois réellement que tel Sisyphe ayant trompé Pluton, l'homme que tu as sous les yeux, à moins que tu ne veuilles l'appeler essence diaboliquement et intrinsèquement inhumaine, aurait survécu à l'arme que tu as de ta propre volonté pointé sur son front? »

Amenant une main à sa cigarette, un peu de cendre tomba sur le sol, et c'est sans même le vouloir que son geste, quand il la retira, fut brusque, mouvement brut comparé à la finesse du criminel asymptomatique qui lisait _A la recherche du temps perdu_.

« J'ai toujours eu du mal à lire Proust, murmura le brun, laissant planer la question rhétorique de Makishima, qui ne s'attendait sûrement même pas à obtenir une réponse.

– Sybil nous a appris à suivre ses règles, grand médiateur qu'elle est. Elle nous a demandé de lui faire confiance, de ne pas la contredire. Un ancien adepte du système serait en effet sans surprise mis en difficulté face à un auteur brisant les conventions comme il le fait à chaque métaphore filée de ses ouvrages. »

Kougami s'agaça, et passa une main dans ses cheveux, écrasant du pied droit sa clope. Il salit le tapis. Makishima se retrouva assis à ses côtés, le temps qu'il cligne des yeux.

« Ce n'est pas ça. Il est juste difficile de comprendre où il veut en venir. Ce que ces souvenirs qu'il raconte sans volonté d'ouvrir sa personne au monde doivent signifier. »

Le sourire du criminel, le seul qui avait payé pour ses crimes, s'élargit.

« Faire semblant de s'ouvrir pour mieux se cacher, n'est-ce pas la décision que tu as pourtant prise? »

Plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait cru, il plaqua Makishima contre son lit, serrant ses poignets contre la couverture aux odeurs douteuses, et rêche d'avoir été trop lavée avec une lessive de mauvaise qualité.

« Voilà la vérité, Kougami. Tu fuis un monde familier, ainsi que ceux qui pourtant t'y attendent. Tu as murmuré des promesses, comme on susurre des mots d'amour, tu as assuré que tu ne sombrerais pas. Tu devais me tuer, mais tu souhaitais rester droit. Quel effet cela fait de se rendre compte que c'est impossible? »

Doucement, la main du philosophe s'échappa de sa prise, et vint se lever, comme une plume, jusqu'à caresser sa joue.

« Quel effet cela fait... de me tuer, et de ne pas en retirer la satisfaction que tu escomptais? »

Ses lèvres s'approchèrent, chaudes, et, les dents serrées, la gorge nouée, le brun agrippa les mèches claires et tira dessus, rabattant la tête contre le matelas. Cependant, les yeux dorés ne firent que briller avec plus de malice.

« Nous cherchions tous les deux quelque chose. Je voulais être tué par un homme qui le méritait. Tu souhaitais exprimer ta colère envers le monde. En fin de compte, cela n'avait plus rien à voir avec ton cher ancien collaborateur-

– La ferme. » siffla-t-il, menaçant.

Il aurait dû se douter que l'avertissement ne ferait que sourire plus l'albinos.

« … Tu voulais juste respirer, dans l'océan étouffant dans lequel tu étais tombé. »

Ses doigts, sur la peau de sa joue, glissèrent, et s'emmêlèrent dans ses mèches noires mi-longues.

« Tu as vécu comme un bon soldat de Sybil si longtemps. Tu as décidé de la protéger. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle te trahisse. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle fasse de toi l'homme emprisonné, alors que j'étais Bel-Ami manipulant et parvenant à ses fins, résistant au topos des romans réalistes, à la chute que subissent les personnages ayant visé trop haut, aveuglés par le pouvoir. »

Son murmure atteint son oreille, avant que ses lèvres ne recouvrent les siennes.

« Tu as perdu, Kougami. Car sans moi, tu ne sais désormais plus vers où te diriger. »

Les mots se perdirent dans l'air en même temps que le silence s'installait de nouveau en lui. Kougami ne put que fixer le plafond, serrer la mâchoire pour se persuader inutilement que les paroles de Makishima étaient fausses, quand bien même elles étaient probablement le pur reflet de son inconscient.

Il resta sur le dos, secoué par la mer dont il était si proche, les bras sombres qui auraient pu l'emporter à tout moment, contre lesquels il n'aurait rien pu faire. Ses pupilles sans accroche restèrent longuement ouverte, tandis que ses lèvres, elles, bougeaient lentement :

« _J'étais comme toi avant, et je sais que ce n'est pas simple..._ »

Il se redressa brusquement, ses coudes sur ses genoux. Il ne retoucha pas à ses cigarettes. Ses doigts se contentèrent de passer, doucement, sur la couverture épaisse du livre posé devant lui. Ses paupières tombèrent.

« _De rester calme, même lorsque tu sais que quelque chose cloche..._ »

Ses sourcils se froncèrent, tandis qu'un vague fredonnement résonnait au fond de sa tête, qu'il pouvait toujours sentir le souffle contre son épaule, les doigts froids venir effleurer la peau de ses avants-bras.

« _Mais prends ton temps, pense, pense à tout ce que tu as..._ »

Sa voix mourut alors qu'il se sentait lentement incapable de repousser la glaçante pensée qu'en réalité, ses doutes ne venaient probablement pas de sa peur de la solitude, de l'inconnu, ou encore de la mort.

« _Car tu seras toujours là demain..._ »

Ce qu'il craignait, en réalité, depuis longtemps, qu'il avait tant repoussé et que la présence de Makishima lui indiquait, c'était sûrement de stagner jusqu'à pourrir. Car la chose qui l'avait fait vivre pendant des années, rester éveillé le soir et fait lourdement battre son cœur sous l'adrénaline, n'était plus.

« _Mais tes rêves pourraient ne pas l'être. »_

Avec un lourd soupir, Kougami attrapa le livre et tourna la première page.

* * *

 _Cet OS n'a aucun sens ou but, il est juste né de mon envie de revoir un petit peu Makishima, même si mon écriture n'est pas à la hauteur de celle d'Urobuchi. Une tentative de background sur ce qui aurait pu arriver après le départ de Kougami, et surtout après qu'il ait tué Makishima, ce grand penseur psychopathe qui demeurera éternellement dans mon top 10 de personnages préférés._

 _Rien de plus, cela traînait sur mon ordinateur depuis un moment, je l'ai enfin terminé (même si c'était au final seulement quelques lignes qui étaient nécessaires). Ce que récite Kougami à la fin, ce sont des paroles de la chanson Father & Son de Cat Stevens; je ne sais pas, je trouvais qu'elle passait bien._

 _Merci d'avoir lu!_

* * *

Si ça vous a plu, si ça vous a pas plu, si vous avez pas lu, si vous ne parlez pas français, si vous voulez m'insulter en Russe, si vous cherchez une escalope à moitié prix et que sais-je encore, laissez-moi une review please! Les écrivains de ce site sont totalement bénévoles, et le seul moyen de les payer et de leur donner envie de continuer d'écrire est de mettre un peu du vôtre et de laisser un petit mot gentil, ou un gros mot méchant, ou encore un gros mot gentil, vous faites comme vous voulez, tout est accepté, nous ne sommes pas radins.


End file.
